


Unrequited

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Tried, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: After Delirious denies attraction to Evan, the Canadian cuts himself off from the group and it's Delirious's job to fix it.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this was born from a casual discussion between my friend Squish and I who helped come up with this!

"Hey guys," Evan's voice suddenly breaks through of wall of sound coming from the other men in the call. Delirious had been relatively quiet up till this point, not taking a whole lot of interest in the call, finding Twitter a bit more entertaining than his friends' bickering. The rest of the group had been arguing about what game to play but all fall quiet for the arrival of the quiet Canadian.

"Hi Vanoss," Delirious greets him first, receiving a small hi back followed by a wall of shocked silence. Everyone remains quiet for a moment, drawing the eyes of the faceless gamer to his side monitor where the other men's faces are. All of them are full of surprise, with the exception of Evan who looks nervous and slightly off. It takes Delirious a moment to realize exactly why, but he instantly breaks out into a grin when he finally notices.

Evan was wearing glasses. The raven haired man has his bottom lip caught between his teeth and has a look on his face like a deer caught in the headlights. Despite his eyesight being imperfect, this only served to remind Delirious how perfect the other man was, in his own eyes. Even with his nervous attitude, Evan looked absolutely adorable with his glasses, he was as stunning as ever. Of course Delirious wouldn't say that out loud, at least in a call with the rest of the guys because that would no doubt lead to questions that he wasn't quite ready to answer.

"It's about time, maybe you'll actually be able to hit something for once," Tyler is the first one to speak up. At the teasing Evan relaxes slightly. His aim had been a little off for a while now and he had often been complaining about headaches after only an hour of gaming, leading him to the discovery that he needed glasses. 

"Yeah, well, I was still better at videogames than you even when I couldn't see," Evan fires back, an easy smile slipping onto his face.

"Bullshit!" Tyler bursts out, causing Delirious to smile to himself as well. He listens to the others, rolling his eyes and occasionally joining in more now that Vanoss has arrived. They quickly settle for a few rounds of GMod.

Throughout the game there's lots of fake insults and teasing like usual, but as the session goes on, Evan's new glasses quickly become a popular target, and Delirious is quick to pick up on the fact the Evan's laugh sounds a little too fake when he tries to laugh it off like normal.

"Hey Evan, you need those glasses to see your dick?" Terroriser comments, causing various snickers from the group. 

"No, but I'm sure people need glasses to see yours," Evan fires back with a small, slightly off chuckle. Delirious squirms in his seat a little bit, having had enough of this.

"Will you guys leave him the fuck alone? We never made fun of Tyler or Mini's glasses!" Delirious bursts out. On the call, Evan's face morphs into a surprised expression at the outburst. Nobody else seems to be too surprised by the fact that Delirious had jumped to defend the other man, they were partners in crime after all. 

"Jesus, you two should just fuckin' date already,"Nogla's thick accent comes through their headsets and on camera the man rolls his eyes in exasperation. The idea makes Delirious cheeks flush and his heart speed up in a panic at the suggestion. He personally would love to date Evan but he was pretty sure the feelings were unreciprocated. His love was an unrequited one. After all, he was just a faceless weirdo with a crazy laugh. Evan was this perfect god  compared to him, and he had accepted his fate a long time ago. That didn't mean he couldn't deny it though and avoid the teasing.

"Ew, uh.No thanks, he's not exactly my type," Jonathan huffs in an uncomfortable tone.

The call falls into a shocked silence because Delirious had never rejected the idea of him and Vanoss so outright. Not to mention the fact the nobody missed the hurt look that flickered across Evan's face. Delirious frowns as confusion wells up in him. Why would Evan be upset over this?

"What's your type then?" Evan asks, something dangerous lying underneath his calm tone. On screen, his mouth is set into a firm line as he stares forward; his gaze cool and neutral.

"I dunno, not you though," Delirious cringes, already knowing he had dug himself into a pretty deep hole. Lying wasn't his strong suit and lying while nervous and confused he was even worse, nearly choking on his words. It wasn't like he could just back out after the first thing he said. Does Evan actually have feelings for him? He has to bite his tongue to keep the question from rolling off of it.

"Whatever, go fucking play with someone who is your type then," Evan snaps before disconnecting, leaving both the call and the game. A silence fills the call following his departure and by the time Marcel opens his mouth to question what just took place, Delirious has also disconnected.

"Well that wasn't good." 

In the coming weeks, a pattern quickly developed of Evan being quiet and cranky during calls and almost never talking directly to Jonathan.  
Delirious had begun to act like a hurt puppy and continuously tried to suck up to Evan by defending him in game and apologizing whenever he got the chance. Eventually Evan began to avoid him, making it clear how he felt on the matte. Then he started to avoid almost everyone else. Soon enough his channel had slowed to a crawl and Delirious's was steadily crashing after it. It was like the clown had lost all his energy without his partner in crime, leaving him in a constant sleepy sadness. The radio silence from both of them had unnerved the group terribly, putting all of them on edge. It became a rarity for Jonathan to get out of bed these days, often laying in a nest of blankets, only getting up for basic needs or to take care of his dog. He had long since given up trying to text or call Evan.

"Hey, I'll be over to your house in twenty, I need you to get out your duffle," Cartoonz voice comes through Delirious's earbuds as he lays in bed one day, starring dully at his ceiling. He had the texture practically memorized at this point. He could probably draw it accurately if someone asked him to.

"Why? And you shouldn't call me while your driving." Delirious scolds half heartedly, not missing the sounds of the car's engine in the background and the faint radio noises. 

"I know, but this is important. Just do it. Trust me. I need you to start packing enough clothes for about a week," he states firmly before hanging up, leaving Delirious puzzled. After a few moments of wondering what the hell his friend is up to, he decides to humor him and gets up; pulling duffle bag out of his closet. Maybe he was going to force him on a camping trip like he does when Delirious gets in a mood. This was a little more than a mood though, this was a bit closer to the feeling of heartbreak than some random down moment.

He idly starts throwing clothes into the bag, pausing in his shirt drawer when he sees a shirt with Vanoss's owl logo standing out proudly on the front. Evan had sent it to him one day out of the blue and it had been his favorite ever since. He hesitates at first, grabbing it and just holding it for a bit, but eventually sighs and throws it in his bag. He really did fuck up this time.

He continues to pack until he has nothing left to do, despite knowing that he really didn't want to go to wherever Luke was going to drag him. He was going to argue, he always did, but he knew he'd go along anyways. He always does. After his packing he spends a good five minutes pacing back and forth around his tiny house before he hears the tell tale sounds of a car pulling into his driveway. 

A moment later the sound of keys rattling in his door can be heard before it opens and shuts and Luke suddenly materialized in his living room. "You packed?" 

"Yes mom, where are you dragging me this time?" Delirious sighs, stopping his pacing and looking at his friend. "I'm hoping for somewhere near a beach."

"Canada," Cartoonz says with a smirk.

"Thats not near the beach...Also that's a little far don't you think?" Delirious frowns and crosses his arms, his pierced brow arching inquisitively. 

"Not to fix things with Evan it's not. Go get your shit, your plane leaves in two hours." 

Delirious's eyes go wide. "No. No fucking way, no no no no no. I am not getting on a damn flying deathtrap to go to another country just so I can be ignored some more!" 

"Jon, you're miserable without him and he clearly isn't going to respond to your texts or calls. Ohm says he's just as upset and miserable without you, so put on your big boy panties and go fix it. You're not getting out of it, go get your shit or I will," Luke says calmly, though there's a clear determination to his posture making it clear he would go through with his threat to get Delirious's shit. And then go through with the unspoken threat which was to drag him onto the plane kicking and screaming.

"God dammit!" Delirious huffs and spins around to retrieve his items. He knew his friend was right. He was miserable, and he would totally regret it if he didn't at least try. Was Evan really miserable without him? If he was, why wouldn't he just listen to his fucking apologies and talk to him like an adult already? As immature as he was to imply the idea of them together was gross, it was even more immature of Evan to completely ignore him.

With a sigh he grabs his bag and hauls it onto his shoulder. He retreats back to the living room, where Luke is now crouched down, petting his dog, who wags her tail happily at the man's feet. "I'll come back and take her till you get back," he says as he straightens up after giving her one last pat. "Lets roll."

The ride to the airport was spent in fear and anxious silence. Well, for Delirious at least. Luke kept talking, trying to cheer him up and distract him from the flying metal disaster waiting to happen. Then the probable disaster waiting for him if he survived the first one. It was like a tsunami after an earthquake, it was karma for him. When you're a dick to the guy you love then you kinda deserve it.  In Jonathan's defense, how was he supposed to know that his feelings weren't unrequited? 

By the time they reach the airport, a silent disaster reel is playing in Jonathan's head, reminding him of every plane crash he's seen or heard of, fictional or otherwise. His knuckles are white around his phone and he feels like he's suffocating. His anxiety is only heightened when they actually enter the airport, the crowds pressing in on him and making him feel more and more like a caged animal. He powers through it though, trying to think of the good things that he would get when he came out on the other side. Not only would he get to see Evan in person, but hopefully their friendship will be fully restored- maybe even slightly better. Maybe even something more, a voice whispers in the back of his mind.

Going through security and everything for the first time in his life was a hassle and more than a little bit overwhelming. After that though, it was pretty easy, until it came to actually boarding the plane. Then he was a nervous wreck, even more so than before. His stomach does somersaults making him feel nauseous and sick. As he walks up the steps, his feet feel like their attached to cement blocks, each step heavier than the last. In his hoodie pockets he absently clicks the home button of his phone off an on again and again in an anxious habit. He's always had it, fidgeting with anything and everything he could when he's nervous. Hell, thats how he spent his high school pretty much. 

Taking his seat, his eyes are glued to the window beside him. In the seat next to him is a woman that looks just as nervous as he does and she doesn't try to talk to him, much to his relief. When it's finally time for the plane to take off, he feels like he's either going to puke or pass out. Probably both, knowing him. Instead, he just stares out the window, his hands attached to the arm rests in a white knuckled grip, clear until around twenty minutes in, where he finally begins to relax. 

The flight was long and very nerve wracking, while normal people relax, read, watch movies and the like, Jonathan had been a fidgeting mess, relaxing enough not to melt down but not enough to really focus on anything but his thoughts, which were filled with disasters like plane crashes and how he fell for Evan. The last one was the biggest disaster that came to mind, because Evan was everything he wasn't and he definitely didn't deserve him.

Evan is handsome and smooth. He's well liked, smart, athletic and so, so good. While Delirious was just....delirious. He was just himself. On the off chance that Evan still wanted him, he probably wouldn't after he say him in person. It's not that Jonathan was ugly, he just felt like he was plain. Messy brown hair, blue eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across his nose, he looked like a regular person. He wasn't godlike or beautiful. He was just him.

After leaving the aerial container of death, he managed to catch a cab to Evan's house, the address being something he knew by heart at this point. The pair were notorious for sending each other outrageous holiday presents, from human sized stuffed bears, to pretty new guitars and merch. Birthdays, Christmas, Halloween, they would use any holiday and every holiday as an excuse to send ridiculous things to each other, just to hear each other laugh or give exasperated sighs. It was just how they worked. In hindsight, the fact that Evan went with his shenanigans should have proven that Delirious wasn't then only one with feelings for the other. 

When he got to Evan's house, it was a simple one, spacious and nice looking, but nothing over the top. It was two stories with a garage and a neat looking lawn with rose bushes by the walk way leading to the door. With shaking hands and a racing heart, Jonathan ran up path and the porch steps; forcing himself to knock on the door, not allowing himself to hesitate. He shoves his hand into his hoodie pocket after delivering a few sharp knocks to the red wooden door, his breath catching in his chest as he waits. And waits. And waits. After a good five minutes, it was clear that he wasn't going to answer. 

He knew the Canadian was most likely home, given that his car was parked in the driveway and the fact that he was notorious for canceling events and choosing to stay in. With a sigh, Delirious reverts to his back up plan. He hops down the steps and jogs across Evan's lawn to his neighbor's house and knocks on the door. Evan had frequently talked about hanging out with his neighbor, a man named Lucas. Supposedly this guy was his friend and had a key to his house since sometimes he would feed Evan's cat for him when he went on trips to conventions or to visit friends and family. 

He hesitantly knocks on the neighbors door in much of the same fashion at Evan's, but it hardly even takes a minute for it to fly open. At the door is a man with short brown hair and brown eyes to match. The guy is young, barely looking like he's 20 and it surprises Jonathan a little. As soon as he sees Jonathan he holds up one finger before turning and jogging back, only to return, pulling a key from a keychain, surprising Delirious yet again. Does he know who he is?

"You-" he tries to vocalize his question only to be cut off.

"I know who you are, Evan told me and one of your friends got into contact with me," the man says as he pulls the key off the chain and suddenly steps forward and aggressively shoves it into Delirious's chest. 

Delirious flinches back in surprise and takes the key nervously, his eyes undoubtedly the size of saucers.

"He's hardly come out of his bedroom in weeks, go fix him. If you don't or if you make it worse...lets just say you don't want me to get angry, I spoil when I get warm," Lucas says with finality before stepping back inside and shutting the door, leaving a very confused Delirious on the walkway. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Shrugging it off, he jogs back over to Evan's house and unlocks the door, quietly letting himself in. The house is dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off. From the door, the house opens up into a living room area and a kitchen, with stairs dead ahead, separating the two spaces. The living room is nicely furnished with leather couches and a large Tv, equipped with various consoles, games, and movies. Everything is quiet for the most part, though the tell tale sound of a bell can be heard before a fluffy black and brown cat is approaching him, purring loudly. 

"Hi, you must be Max," Delirious whispers softly as he leans down to pet the cat. Cats were cool, but he wasn't a fan personally most of the time. He was a dog person. Evan loved cats though, and sent him lots of pictures of the fur ball. They often traded animal pictures, since Delirious wouldn't trade ones of himself.  Max purrs and rubs on his legs and he smiles a bit, giving her a final pat before straightening up. He let's out a nervous breath, before finally sucking it up. "Evan!!" He yells, not feeling comfortable with searching for the man in his house. Which he hadn't been invited into. Sorta. Technically he had been given the go ahead by Lucas, but it still wasn't exactly right. 

"Leave me alone, Lucas! I ate and showered, I'm good I promise!" Evan's voice yells back from somewhere upstairs. Was that a genuine concern now? Did Lucas have to check on him? Jonathan frowns.

"I'm not Lucas!" Delirious yells back and there's silence for a moment. 

"You wasted a plane ticket, Jonathan, go home!"Evan finally responds, putting the pieces together and recognising his voice. By now Delirious had a good idea on where he is in the house without needing to go snooping around too much. He starts hesitantly walking up the stairs.

"I don't think I did. Evan, what's up with you? Everyone's worried!" He tries as he makes his was to the second story. There's a little sitting area that gives way to a hallway with four doors. 

"Well they shouldn't be, I'm fine." Evan's voice comes from the last door on the right. Delirious approaches it cautiously, reaching for the doorknob but letting his hand drop. This would be the first time anyone in their group apart from Luke have seen his face. It only felt right that it would be Vanoss, but what would the Canadian say? Would he like him? Would it matter?

"Can I come in?" Delirious asks hesitantly. 

"No."

"Why not?" Jonathan scoffs, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"You're clearly disgusted by me so why should you? I don't know why you came out here to see me if I'm as repulsive as you made me sound." Evan's voice states in a cool tone from the other side of the wooden door.

"You know I didn't mean that! I didn't know you had feelings for me either!" Jonathan huffs in exasperation, running a hand through his thick, chestnut hair, making it even more of a disheveled mess. 

"Didn't you though!" Evan snaps and suddenly the door flies inward, revealing a messy haired, red eyed Evan. "For years, years I have been so fucking in love with you that I melt when you laugh, that I can't help but smile the entire time you're in the damn call! I have made it so obvious for years now and you don't even notice!" Evan snaps angrily. 

"Yes, that's why you had a girlfriend for several years," Jonathan responds dryly, his nervousness about exposing his face suddenly gone, and replaced by a simmering anger.

"The one time I even tried to be with someone else, we wound up breaking up because she knew I was already in love with you! It's always you, it always had been and it always will be, and that's why you keep ruining everything!" He yells, his fists clenched. There's a fire in his eyes that under normal circumstances would be incredibly hot, but only served to infuriate Jonathan. 

"I'm the one who ruins everything?! I'm not the one who shut my friends out! If I was ignoring your advances you were ignoring mine just as hard! I only said that thing because the guys were there and I was tired of being teased about it!" Jonathan yells back, taking an angry step towards Evan. His posture is stiff and angry; his blue eyes stormy like a hurricane. Evan's gaze is steady on his, as he also take a step closer. The air is tense and aggressive.

"Why do you have to be so fucking gorgeous?!" Evan exclaims in frustration and suddenly his hands are tangled in Jonathan's hair as he slams their lips together. Delirious's hands instantly grip Evan's hips, pulling the man against him. The kiss is intense and aggressive and Evan pulls back slightly, dizzy and breathless. 

"You in glasses is the most adorable thing I've ever seen and I don't know how you thought I could think you're repulsive," Jonathan growls before reconnecting their lips. Evan yanks him into his bedroom and pushes him against the wall. Jonathan can feel his heart running a frantic race in his chest like it's trying to burst through his ribcage and escape. Adrenaline courses through him, making him feel like he could run a marathon.

"Maybe because you're an asshole!" Evan hisses and tilts his head as Delirious attacks his jaw and neck with kisses and lovebites. 

"I'm your asshole," Jonathan murmurs , breaking away from Evan's golden skin when the man starts to pull his shirt off. As soon as he's stripped of the fabric, Evan's hands are instantly all over him, tracing his tattoos as he attaches his teeth to Jonathan's pale collarbone. He leaves dark purple bruises on Jonathan's pale skin, determined to mark the man as his. 

"Off," Jonathan suddenly finds his voice and he yanks on Evan's shirt, causing the Canadian to back up enough so Jonathan can roughly yank it over his head. As if in response to the aggressive nature of the action, Evan unbuckles Jonathan's pants with ease and shoves them down with enough force to take the man's briefs with them. 

He steps out of the discarded clothing and proceeds to help Evan drop his sweatpants and boxers before they crash their lips together once again and stumble towards the bed in a tangle of limbs and grinding hips. Evan lands on top of the other man in his mess of a bed, the blankets tangled and unmade around them. He reaches over into his nightstand and digs out a bottle of lube before slipping it into Jonathan's hand. A look of surprise briefly flickers on his face, before he's popping the cap open and coating his fingers generously in the substance. It was like magic, neither of them needed words in that moment. They weren't on the same page, they were on the same damn sentence at that point. Hell, the same damn letter. 

Evan reconnects their lips sliding his tongue into Jonathan's mouth as if to distract himself from Jonathan gently sliding a digit inside of him, gently stretching him open, causing a slight burning stretched feeling. He focuses on the kissing and the way that Delirious's free hand sits on his hip, his thumb rubbing lazy circles into Evan's skin. Before he realizes, he finds pushing back on his hand feeling hot and needy, and soon enough after some heavy making out, Jonathan is pulling three fingers out of him and Evan is resisting the urge to pout against the man's lips at the loss of contact. Very quickly is that problem resolved because soon, Jonathan is lining up and Evan is sinking down onto his cock. 

A broken moan escapes from his mouth and Jonathan doesn't make a sound, just silently stares at his lover, determined to burn the image of this moment into his brain of the man with his overgrown, messy black hair, skin exposed and beginning to shine with sweat. Before he can even fully process, Evan is suddenly moving, beginning to bounce, effectively sucking all of the air from Jonathan's lungs. 

"Fuck," Evan groans, letting his head roll back as he finds a rythme, Jonathan thrusting upwards to meet him. He can feel the man's fingers digging into his hips and he knows for sure he'll have bruises by tomorrow, but he could care less. The sound of skin meeting skin and breathless gasps and curses is the only sound in the room. The smell of sex and sweat is heavy in the air and Delirious suddenly flips them, pinning Evan underneath him so he can thrust into him faster and harder, Evan's wrists in his hands up by the Canadian's head. 

Evan's expression is blissed out and he only let's out a quiet moans, until suddenly he let's out a loud string of curses when Delirious changes the angle slightly. "Jonathan!" He gasps, moaning out the older's name when he let's go of Evan's wrists, snaking one hand between them and wrapping it around Evan's cock, jerking his hand up and down quickly in time with his thrusts.

The raven haired man's nails scrape Jonathan's back as he continues with his brutal pace, until Evan is suddenly  pushed over the edge, coming between them with a silent scream. Delirious isn't far behind, reaching his limit and moaning out Evan's name and letting his head drop onto the other's chest as he tries to catch his breath. After a moment he slides off of Evan, plopping next to him and starring at a new, unfamiliar ceiling as they both cool down. 

The room is silent except for their breathing as they relax, coming down from their highs. Jonathan feels a clammy hand slip into his and turns his head to see Evan looking at him. He can't help but smile, which Vanoss instantly returns. 

"So that happened," Delirious bites his lip.

"Really? I thought I imagined it," Evan chuckles softly, giving Jonathan's hand a light squeeze. 

"Uh huh," Delirious grumbles and scoots closer, letting go of Evan's hand in order to nestle into his side under his arm, throwing his own arm around the man's waist and putting his head on his shoulder. Evan runs his fingers through Jonathan's hair, not failing to notice the clown's sudden tired deminor. 

"Sleepy?" He asks, getting a weak nod in response as the older turns his half lidded gaze onto Evan's face.

"Jet lag. And just a big day," His slurred accent thinning out a bit and his voice suddenly a bit deeper. 

" Yeah. You can take a nap, I need to run next door and tell Smi77y that he probably shouldn't kill you. When I get back though, I'm dragging your ass to the shower because we're both gross." 

"Smi77y?" Delirious suddenly raises his head. "Wait, are you telling m- I-...." He falls silent as a few emotions flicker across his face before he lets out one of his insane laughs. "Lucas. That's Smi77y's real name, how did I not realize! I'm a damn fool!" He giggles and shoves his face against Evan's shoulder. Suddenly his laughter turns into wheezing and he rolls away, trying to catch his breath, all the while his boyfriend just watches in amusement. 

"He told me that I don't want to make him mad because he spoils when he's warm," Delirious finally calms down enough to vocalize the words. Evan's eyebrows raise as he let's out a small laugh. "I was so confused, now it makes sense," he groans. 

"Well, good thing he has nothing to be mad about," Evan grins. "Take a nap," He says as he sits up, placing a loving kiss into Delirious's messy mop of hair. Delirious let's his head drop onto a pillow that smells delightfully like Evan and is already practically asleep before Evan even leaves the bed, drifting off to the warm feeling of being loved.


End file.
